A New Day has Come
by Space-Weazel
Summary: Two new mutants arrive at the institutem unlike the others, they lack powers. What's the catch? A deadly run with the wildside? What could they want with Wolverine? You never know who's watching you from the shadows...


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of X-Mean Evolution. All I own are two pennies. NOOO, you can't have them **rubs pennies together greedily** Miiiiiiine, my own, my precioussssssss..ssssss.s! Enjoy, first x-men fic ever (didn't read it, feel free to tell me how horrible it is so I can flame you to)  
  
The sun had just set at Bayville. The sky was a majestic royal blue, accented by the radiance of a sea of stars. A cool breeze carried the scent of oak and willow into the city, forming a relaxed atmosphere.  
  
Nothing was different about that night. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were watching a movie in one of the larger rooms of the Xavier Institute. Overall nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hey, anyone vant some popcorn?" Kurt asked as he surrendered his seat on the burgundy couch to Rogue, who promptly propped her feet up on the arm.  
  
A wave of 'sure, yeah, and why not swamped the room as Kurt teleported into the kitchen.  
  
The picture on the TV flickered as the loud bang of thunder could be heard outside. Eventually the screen went blank and mumbled words could be heard  
  
"Seven days. fourteen. golden breath chills the darkest of nights. unaccepted mutation. lost hope. death shall plague this land." A mysterious voice uttered.  
  
Everyone was silent as they stared, half confused of what was going on. Jean and Scott looked at each other blankly, as did Kitty and Rogue. Static suddenly crackled on the speakers. A dark, hooded face popped onto the screen. It was a man in a hooded sweatshirt; his face was completely blacked out, except for his cold blue eyes. A set of fangs peeked out from behind darkness as the person spoke  
  
""At night they come without being fetched, And by day they are lost without being stolen. Where are you?"  
  
"Okay, this is like starting to totally creep me out!" Kitty shivered as she began to phase through the couch  
  
The man spoke again "First one to move from their spot, is always the first to die. Second however is spared this fate, but will forever lie to the sun." Immediately after he spoke, his image faded off of the screen  
  
Kitty stopped phasing and pulled herself through the couch and sat down. A half startled look spread across her face.  
  
A storm had begun. The rain beat the large double doors that provided access to the outside. Thunder cracked intimidatingly overhead.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps clicked on the roof making a 'bah-lump' sound.  
  
"Who the hell would be out ere' on the roof?" Rogue said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
A faint humming noise echoed in the room, followed by random cracks and hisses. The lights dimmed to the point where you could barely see the outline of your hand.  
  
"Jean, who's on the roof?" Scott asked inquisitively  
  
"Like I'm supposed to know." Came her reply irritably.  
  
The rain and thunder stopped, the lights returned to normal, and the movie started playing again. At that moment Kurt ported to his former seat on Rogue's legs, with a giant bowl of popcorn in his hands and a mouthful of corn.  
  
"Vhat did I miss?" Kurt spattered bits of popcorn out of his mouth.  
  
Kurt looked at the other mutants who just sat there in deafening silence staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Vhat's going on?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Jean and Rogue snapped out of it. Jean shook her head slightly to focus her mind.  
  
"Just a storm, I guess." She answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh" Kurt said as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth  
  
Rogue shoved Kurt off her legs; he plopped down on the floor, popcorn in hand. Everyone seemed to forget what happened as they watched Bruce Leroy bounce around the screen like an angry monkey. A loud thud interrupted the movie. At first they thought nothing of it, then it came again. Kurt, who had surrendered the popcorn to a nagging Kitty, was the first to look up.  
  
"Who's on the roof?" He asked anyone who would bother to answer.  
  
"I don't know." Scott said, trying to figure it out himself "Why don't you port up there and find out?  
  
"Do I have to go? This is the part!" Kurt whined as he grabbed another handful of popcorn  
  
Scott looked at him intently. Kurt gave in; he had seen this movie seven times anyway. "Fine, but I pick the next movie!" He vanished before Scott could protest.  
  
When on the roof Kurt looked around. Everything was normal. Things were a little damp, but nothing out of the ordinary. He walked around to the other side of the roof and peered down at the pool. Nothing was wrong. Kurt teleported back to room.  
  
"What was up there?" Jean asked  
  
"Nothing" Kurt replied and grabbed all but one kernel of popcorn  
  
Kitty promptly threw the surviving kernel at Kurt's head and held up the empty bowl, signaling that he should make more. Kurt smiled and pulled out an un-popped bag of EZ Pop popcorn from his jean pocket and set it inside the bowl. Kitty put on her best pout face and set the bowl on Kurt's head. Rogue, Jean, and Kitty snickered as Kurt adjusted his new hat so that he could watch the movie.  
  
"There are two new mutants at the school. Their names are Fife and D*seifer. Both are teenagers, their powers are manifesting rapidly; though I'm not sure exactly what their gifts are." Xavier told Wolverine.  
  
"So, you want us to find em'? Wolverine said un-amusedly as he sipped his drink at a table.  
  
"Yes, they could be very important to us. I have a feeling they are to you, your past.  
  
Logan showed a faint sign of being interested. He put his drink down and stood up. The last thing he wanted to do was wander the building looking for some stupid kids; but if it would get him some answers, it would be worth it.  
  
"So where are they?" Logan asked as he headed for the door.  
  
"On the roof"  
  
'Great, on the roof, could they have picked a better place to hang out?' Wolverine asked himself as he climbed a ladder on the side of the building.  
  
It was cold outside. The roof was damp, which made it difficult to stand without slipping. At least it smelled good, pine and rain if he was not mistaken. Nothing was on the roof. "Ah, I see, they're invisible mutants" Logan said sarcastically.  
  
He walked around the roof; his boots slipped every other step. The wind blew furiously, slicing through his denim jacket like it was butter. Wolverine growled lowly as he pressed on. Suddenly his animal senses kicked in; he could smell them. Logan sniffed the air; their scent was faint, almost undetectable to him. They were close.  
  
His senses lead him to edge of the roof. As he squatted down to look over the roof he heard someone gasp slightly. Logan felt along the side of the building with his hand. The rustling of clothing could be heard. He felt something, someone to be correct. Wolverine grabbed what he thought was a shirt and pulled up forcefully. The person pulled back. This process of grabbing and pulling continued for what seemed like forever, until Logan was beaming with frustration.  
  
With two hands Logan grabbed and pried the mutant out of his 'hiding' spot and slammed him hard on his back against the damp roof.  
  
Wolverine was shocked to say the least. The boy had long, strait silver hair, which was not the strangest thing he had seen. To top it off kid was bright lime green, had extraordinarily long ears, and a tail.  
  
The kid looked at Logan with a gaze that could have soured milk. He pried Logan's hand off him with ease and sat up. Nothing about him seemed overly threatening except his appearance, his height mainly. His dog tag rattled as he brushed himself off. It read:  
  
D*Seifer  
  
Model 101/7765  
  
8 of 9  
  
1084-034496  
  
"Well, well you found me, aren't you talented" D*Seifer said tauntingly.  
  
This was what Logan hated most about recruiting people, their smart-assed attitudes. To rub it in his face, he was sworn not to kill them. Yes, sometimes life could suck. Time to suck it in.  
  
"They is a man inside named Xavier, he wants to help you. He runs a school for mutants. He can help you develop your gifts" Logan said serenely, trying not to seem to foreboding.  
  
"What kind of an idiot do you take me for? You want me to walk into a building that I know nothing about, to a guy who will probably shoot me and auction my dead body off to some museum of freaks?" D*Seifer said.  
  
"Yeah." Logan said. He did not feel that a goodie-goodie attitude was going to get him anywhere with this kid.  
  
"Is there food involved with this?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Want my brother to?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
D*Seifer walked to the other side of the building, tail swaying behind him. He tapped on the roof with his shoe. A figure appeared, green, and silver haired, he also had a tail and long, pointed ears. He would have been identical to D*Seifer, except for a large scar that went from his right eye to his chin, and his nose was sewn across the middle, probably to hold the skin together.  
  
Logan, in his currently pissed off state, just wanted to know about his past and did not give a damn about them for the moment. The brothers staggered on the tiled roof and ended up on their faces, complements of D*Seifer. When they finally managed their way over to Wolverine, he felt short compared to them. They were both easily over six feet tall, possibly seven.  
  
Rain started to pour from the sky as Logan gestured them to follow him down to the school. They followed him without question, and little protest.  
  
The boys remained silent as they followed Logan down a hall. They were tense, as if they were expecting to be ambushed by rabid animals. The brother of D*Seifer, Fife, his dog tag indicated, was the stiffer of the two. He was slightly bigger than Seifer, maybe older, definitely stronger by the looks of him.  
  
Logan stopped in front of a brown door entitled 'Class 102 Literature'. The door opened mysteriously, Xavier sat behind a large desk. "Come in" He welcomed them.  
  
They were reluctant to move from their spots outside the door. The prodding of Wolverines claws in their backs changed their minds momentarily. They stepped inside.  
  
"Take a seat D*Seifer, Fife" Xavier said warmly.  
  
D*Seifer sat down at a desk immediately. Fife stood there and eyed Xavier suspiciously. He was not about to be caught again. Not alive anyway.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, please, sit down." Xavier requested again  
  
Fife's eyes narrowed into thin slits, his azure eyes never left Xavier.  
  
"Because you have nowhere else to go." Xavier said and chuckled softly.  
  
Fife's eyes shot wide open, his pupils shrank into little specs. How did he know? How did he know! A nerve twitched unattractively under his left eye. He sat down in defeat. He could not hide anything from a telepath. He should not even try. 


End file.
